Recuerdos de un corazón roto
by Magua
Summary: El tiempo no perdona, y ni siquiera el amor se salva de los devastadores daños que puede llegar a causar. One-short. ¿Qué pasaría si la princesa no recordase a aquel que dio su vida por su reino y ella?


Bueno, aquí vuelvo con un breve, inesperado y dramático one-short. Breve comparado con lo que suelo escribir; inesperado porque ni yo lo tenía pensado, y dramático porque… bueno, ya lo veréis.

Escribo esto medio llorando porque me acabo de terminar una película llamada "Cino centímetros por segundo", un anime hecho por Makoto Shinkai. Es realmente buena, la he amado desde el primer momento y me ha hecho llorar lo suyo, pero sobre todo la música de piano del final, con las letras, ahí sí que he llorado lo mío… La recomiendo de todo corazón, es insuperable (en mi opinión)

Y este fic viene del drama amoroso de la película. Queridos lectores, es bien sabido que soy cien por cien Zelinker, pero me apetecía variar, he aquí el resultado, disfrútenlo.

_Si los milagros ocurren,_

_quiero mostrarte ahora mismo el nuevo amanecer,_

_quién seré desde ahora, _

_y las palabras "te amo" que nunca te dije._

_- __**Cinco centímetros por segundo **__(banda sonora) de Makoto Shinkai._

**Recuerdos de un corazón roto.**

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras el infinito manto de agua, cuya superficie adquirió reflejos dorados y rojizos que daban un aire nostálgico y melancólico al atardecer.

Allí, al pie del escabroso acantilado formado por piedra blanquecina se perfilaba una silueta con los últimos rayos del día. Su sombra se proyectaba tras ella y aumentaba de tamaño hasta parecer un verdadero coloso, a pesar de que el muchacho se sentía muy pequeño. Diminuto, y además en un mundo donde sus sentimientos no podían cambiar nada.

El oleaje rompía contra las rocas produciendo un sonido ensordecedor pero a la vez tranquilizante. A uno siempre le calma estar en un lugar donde sabe que no podrán escucharle sollozar. Las olas se deslizaban sobre las paredes del acantilado y desgastaban poco a poco las piedras que lo componían.

Ligeras partículas de agua salían despedidas y se estrellaban contra el rostro del ausente muchacho, pero este ni se inmutaba. Al menos el frescor del líquido le hacía recordar que aún estaba vivo.

Su cabello rubio se revolvía con los constantes embates del viento, arremolinándose, moviéndose y en ocasiones cubriendo la mirada azul del joven. Sus ojos zarcos se perdían en la contemplación de la aún oculta pero visible luna, el titilar distante de las estrellas situadas tan lejos de él y el sonido del agua.

En ese momento, con los pies colgando al límite de un acantilado con más de treinta metros de altura, encontraba un lugar donde pensar.

Su mirada opacada por los recuerdos estaba imbuida de toda la tristeza que a su breve edad podía sentir. Podía recordar perfectamente el brillo de los ojos azules y la espesa melena rubia de la que antaño era fue y será su amor; el ondear de su vestido purpureo con las corrientes frescas del verano y su sonrisa cálida y dulce.

Su sonrisa… Nadie podría hacerse una idea de lo mucho que echaba de menos volverla a ver.

En un pasado que nunca llegó a existir, él habría tenido todas las sonrisas, besos y caricias de ella que hubiera deseado, pero el tiempo es cruel. Y el olvido aún más.

Porque él sí que recordaba. Los años de su infancia en el bosque Kokiri, su misión como Héroe del Tiempo, la recolección de las gemas, Ganondorf… Y ella. Por encima de todo la recordaba a ella; su aspecto como Sheik, sus interpretaciones a dúo de las melodías que el sheikah disfrazado le enseñaba, el momento en el que desveló su auténtica identidad…

Todo aquello había pasado años atrás, aunque, en realidad, para el universo nunca sucedió, porque Zelda, la princesa de la que estaba locamente enamorado, empleó la Ocarina del Tiempo para devolver las cosas a la normalidad.

Las vidas perdidas se recuperaron, los estragos se desvanecieron como si nunca antes hubieran estado y su cuerpo rejuveneció, devolviéndole la apariencia que tenía con diez años.

Pero junto con su aspecto adulto, los recuerdos de Zelda se fueron también. Para ella él no era nada, tan solo un muchachito de diez años que apoyaba su teoría relacionada con los planes perversos de Ganondorf.

Poco después de ello, el Héroe olvidado se marchó del castillo de Hyrule, dejó atrás a la princesa que amaba con locura y se adentró en una búsqueda exhaustiva de su amiga de la infancia, que se había marchado cuando cumplió su misión. Otra que le abandonaba, pensó con su suspiro. Tal vez era su destino, vivir solo, quedar dejado a su suerte después de haberlo dado todo por su patria.

Nunca pudo encontrar a su leal amiga, así que, siete años más tarde, regresó a su lugar de nacimiento, y miles de retazos de su pasado le acribillaron de dolor. Había visto un Hyrule derruido, hambriento y pobre, y ahora en cambio contemplaba un paraíso en pleno esplendor. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que sus recuerdos no eran solo un sueño? A fin de cuentas, nadie le creía cuando hablaba de lo que le sucedió, así que el fallo debía de ser suyo, no del resto del mundo.

Había vuelto sobre sus pasos, derramando alguna que otra lágrima eventual, deslizando su mano sobre aquello que en el otro tiempo quedó destruido, sin poder evitar que sus ojos reflejasen la incredulidad de sentir el contacto real, vivo.

Pudo colarse en el castillo con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho cuando tuvo diez años, y la encontró también en el mismo lugar. Allí, separada de él por un pequeño tramo de cinco escalones, sobre una plataforma cuya llegada era guiada por dos zonas de jardín bien cuidadas.

Su cabello rubio, sus dedos entrelazados sobre su pecho, su mirada perdida en la ventana situada frente a ella… Todo era tan igual que en ningún instante se pudo plantear que algo pudiese variar. Ahora que había vuelto, él y ella podían estar juntos para siempre.

Ante el sonido de sus pasos, la princesa se dio la vuelta alarmada y le observó, su cuerpo se tensó pero no gritó. Él la saludó con una cortés reverencia y luego se acercó a ella, intentando tomarla de las manos, mas ella reculó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Su mirada azul, normalmente alegre y vivaz, ahora reflejaba puro miedo.

"Zelda", recordaba perfectamente haber susurrado. La mirada de la aludida le observó extrañada al ver que conocía su nombre y la trataba con tanta naturalidad, "Zelda, he vuelto, ahora podemos estar juntos de nuevo".

Una vez más trató de alcanzar sus manos, y esta vez ella no se apartó. Miró como el joven sostenía sus palmas y acariciaba con dulzura las yemas de sus dedos.

Tanto cariño demostrado en un leve contacto no podía ser irreal, y ella lo sabía, pero por más que lo intentaba, el rostro del muchacho que tenía frente a sí no era más que el de un completo desconocido, así que se soltó del agarre con mucha suavidad, para luego inspirar profundamente y prepararse para hablar.

"Lo siento", musitó. Su voz se le quebró al hablar, la princesa sabía que sus palabras romperían en pedacitos el corazón del hombre extraño, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No cuando ya estaba enamorada de otro. ", pero no te recuerdo".

El corazón de rubio sentado al pie del acantilado se encogió de dolor al recordar aquel momento. Todo lo que había sucedido después tenía importancia, simplemente podía recordar que sus pasos lo habían guiado hasta aquel elevado lugar, y ahí mismo se había sentado, poco más le importaba.

¿Qué podía hacer un hombre locamente enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera le podía recordar?

Si la princesa de aquel entonces, la Zelda que había correspondido sus sentimientos, hubiese sabido que aquello sucedería, probablemente no habría tocado la Ocarina. Nada habría vuelto atrás, el tiempo habría seguido su curso, inalterable, y de una forma y otra habrían podido seguir adelante.

Aunque aquel era un pensamiento egoísta, se dijo al rememorar los pueblos arrasados y las vidas inocentes extinguidas. Durante su vuelta a Hyrule, él había podido visitar ciudades alegres y hospitalarias, familias felices, niños correteando por las calles, mientras que si Zelda hubiese optado por no volver atrás, seguramente el hedor de la muerte aún flotaría por las calles.

Con un suspiro derrotado, el joven dejó que una nueva lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla hasta caer en el vacío para luego perderse en la infinidad del océano.

El sol ya se había puesto, pero su dolor no desapareció con él, y ahora la luna y su brillo pálido se reflejaban en la superficie calmada del agua.

Cada latido le dolía más, como si un veneno se estuviera extendiendo por su cuerpo. Cuánto podía llegar a doler el amor no correspondido, y más si era verdadero.

Su mirada se perdió en los treinta metros de caída que había bajo sus pies, y de repente la opción de saltar no se le hizo tan descabellada.

**Fin.**

¿Qué tal?

Supongo que no muy bien, y con un final muy abierto, pero no me pidáis segundas partes, os dejo a vuestra imaginación lo que le sigue :D

Siempre me he planteado qué pasaría con Link después del Majora si Zelda no le correspondiese o no le recordase. En mi opinión, esto sería algo parecido a lo que yo haría xP

Dejad review, estimados lectores, que a esta escritora le quedan tres exámenes más por hacer y nada la podría animar más que eso ;)

Coman verduras, disfruten de la navidad, y acaricien a su mascota, y si no tiene pues cómprense una xD Ah, ¡y esquiven los postes de voleibol!

Cuídense ;)


End file.
